


hands-on approach

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Education - Freeform, Size Kink, Top John, Top Sam, Unsafe Sex, educational version of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides it is time to teach young Sam how to please a sexual partner...<br/>But the real surprise? Is that he's gonna use Dean's body to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands-on approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Rogers/gifts).



> You know the drill, everything is in the tags and warnings, so if anything I describe in them is a trigger for you, please don't push your limits? And also, please be assured that I do not in any way condone this kind of behavior in real life.
> 
> Anyway, I dedicate this glorious piece of shameless porn to the beautiful Ginger_Rogers, without whom this work would never have seen the light of day, since she not only had the original idea, but also was a very precious adviser all through the writing process. 
> 
> Ginger, I hope you will like it. ;)
> 
> And on that note, reader, I'll leave you to your reading! ^^

When Sam comes home on Tuesday, the sight that awaits him in the motel room is enough for him to stop dead in his tracks as soon as the door is closed behind him.

"Wha--"

Dean is spread out in the middle of John's bed, his father sitting on one of the ratty wooden chairs, and that in itself isn't that weird; Dean often takes a nap when he comes home, not wanting to get to his homework right away, and Sam has arrived to the sight of his sleeping brother more than once.

No, what is different this time – and it is a difference that makes Sam's mind suddenly shut down – is that Dean has no clothes on.

He is completely naked, every inch of his smooth skin uncovered and unabashedly exposed to the lukewarm, stale air of the room.

Sam's gaze follows the golden, gorgeous lines of his brother's lean body, dropping down the lightly muscled back to the tight globes of Dean's pert, offered behind; the dim light makes the firm flesh glint softly, and Sam can feel his mouth water.

"Ah, Sammy!" greets John with a smile when he sees Sam standing there. "We were waiting for you!"

Sam lets his backpack fall to the floor and takes a step closer, eyes glued to the way the muscles shift under Dean's skin when the older boy turns his head to face him.

"You were?" Sam croaks out.

John nods, smiling.

"Of course, Sam," he says warmly. "After all, this is for you!"

Sam has no idea what his father is talking about, and it must show on his face because John frowns.

"You know, it's so that you can finally learn all about sex and pleasuring your partners," John announces. "I'm gonna show you everything you need to know, and Dean here will be our live model."

He gives Dean's ass a swift slap and the boy yelps softly, a weak, pretty little sound that has little Sam chubbing up in his pants.

"So, take your shoes off, get over here, and we're gonna get started on your sexual education, son."

Sam obeys, still a little dazed, and soon enough he is joining his father at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, Sammy, let's do this," John says, squeezing his son's shoulder warmly. 

"The first thing you have to know," he starts, sitting on the edge of the mattress and dropping a familiar hand to the back of Dean's thigh, "is that, for boys or girls, almost all acts of a sexual nature – and we’ll see about the exceptions to that rule later – require sufficient foreplay, and lots of thorough preparation."

He pats Dean's ass, and Sam licks his lips at the way the tight flesh jiggles under John's palm.

"Even though Dean here is a perfect little whore and will always be down for some fun," he continues as Dean pushes his ass against him palm like a cat begging to be petted, "you can't expect everyone to be so slutty. You have to set the mood, you know?"

John cups Dean's jaw and leans down, the boy gathering his gangly limbs to meet his father's in the middle; their lips join, and Sam watches raptly as his father's hand slides down, fingers wrapping around his son's throat in an unmistakably possessive gesture. Their mouths slot together, and the easy way Dean's face dips up to meet his father's, the way his eyes close as John's tongue takes possession of his mouth, has Sam suddenly realizing, in a flash of clarity, that this obviously isn't the first time they do this.

But already John and Dean pull apart, their mouths separating with a slick noise, and they both lean back, Dean looking a little dazed and John with smug pride all over his handsome face.

"See, son?" he addresses Sam. "A good kiss will have them all pliant and needy, ready to be touched... only then you can get started on their body."

Perfectly on cue, Dean crawls closer, plastering himself to his father's flank, and Sam watches as John's hands glide down the boy's back to cup his ass; he starts gently massaging the cheeks with huge palms, and Dean moans lowly, rocking his hips to meet his father's grip.

"You can always start with good old rutting and groping, and don't forget, nipples are always a safe bet if you want to let them know you're gonna take it to the next level."

John's hand reaches up to Dean's chest and seizes a rosy nipple to roll it between thumb and forefinger, pinching it lightly to a peaked, pretty little nub. Dean lets out what sounds startlingly like a purr, and he tilts his head to the side so that John can nibble lightly at his offered neck.

"Now of course," he adds, voice muffled by his son's skin as he peppers the tender flesh with kisses between the words, "they all will have their own rhythm, their own pace, and you've got to match it if you want to make them comfortable. Got it?"

"Of course," Sam says in a breath, eyes trained on where Dean is rubbing his pink erection against their father's hip.

"But thanks to your brother's training," John explains, "you won't have to worry about that today... just remember it for anyone else, but Dean here is such a good little slut he'll always be ready to be fucked, anytime you want."

At that Dean lets out a wanton moan, his pelvis working insistently against John's hip, the wet tip of his flushed cock leaving a shiny trail on the fabric of the jeans.

"See?" John says, and he lets out a fond laugh as he brings Dean even closer, accompanying the rippling movement of his hips. "He's the neediest little whore you'll ever see, all he can ever think about is getting fucked good and hard... so what do you say we give him what he wants?"

Sam nods slowly, heart beating in his chest and cock straining against his fly, as his father rolls Dean on the bed... Dean goes easily under his father's hands, legs spreading wide as he settles on his back, and he sends a coy look to Sam, who gulps. Who knew Dean could be so irresistible?

"So, now we have prep," John announces. "Some boys are afraid of getting their hands, well, wet, and want to just, shove it up there." John sighs, shaking his head as if disappointed with the world. "But you have to remember, son – boy or girl, you gotta make sure they're ready for you."

John pats Dean's ass, one hand sliding between the pert cheeks, circling his hole.

"For boys especially, the penetration part can be painful if they’re not stretched enough, so it's always a good idea to... say, distract them."

His other hand settles on Dean's erection, thick fingers wrapping around the shaft, and he begins slowly pumping up and down, drawing a low, raw moan from Dean.

"The pleasure will have them too hot and needy to concentrate on the pain that happens elsewhere, so you can just stretch them all you want and they won't say a thing."

He sinks a finger inside of Dean, twisting it delicately past the tight entrance.

"Now Dean's little cunt here is so well-used it's as loose as it gets, and pretty much always slick and ready to take a cock, so you won't need much prepping with him, _but_..." 

John takes his finger out and grabs a bottle that was sitting on the bed, squirting some of the clear gel on his fingers before sliding three of them right back into Dean. Sam's breath catches at the blush that reddens his brother's cheeks, at the short breaths he draws as his father thoroughly stretches his hole.

"But lube is always a nice touch. It will make boys wet, it will make girls even wetter, and it'll allow you to finger them all you want without any risk of them getting dry... the last thing you want is to hurt them, am I right?"

Sam slowly nods, filing everything away in his brain for later.

"So once you've got them all nice and stretched, you can try finding--"

His sentence is interrupted by a sudden cry of pleasure from Dean, and the boy's lean body arches above the sheets in a graceful curve.

"Ah, that's it," John says in a satisfied tone. "The prostate."

He does something that had Dean moaning loudly again, the plump, pink lips of his mouth parting in a perfect O.

"See, Sammy, there's this little bump inside every boy's ass, that will make them lose their mind if you rub it even a tiny bit... just come here, I'll show you."

Sam climbs on the bed to join his father, watching closely as John pulls his fingers out of Dean, and boy, is the view magnificent from here...

Dean's legs are spread as wide as they can go, red erection curving towards his stomach, creamy inner thighs displaying freely the gorgeous sight of his hole, pink and tight and fluttering wantonly around their sudden emptiness.

"Ok," says John, "give me your hand..."

He squirts some lube onto Sam's fingers, and the cool slipperiness is weirdly nice on his skin.

"Now rub it between your fingers, get them nice and wet--that's it... and when you're sure they're good you can get started."

Sam keeps warming the gel between his fingers for a few seconds more, and when he feels like everything is coated and slippery, he turns to Dean's hole and its unfurled, shiny glory...

And slips one finger inside.

 _Jesus_.

The sensation is _wonderful_. 

The inner walls are impossibly warm and silky smooth against his skin, Dean's hole fluttering and tightening around Sam knuckles as if begging for more, and Sam can't possibly imagine what it would feel to slide his cock into that heavenly heat...

"You can put more fingers in if you want, Sammy," John says in a warm tone. "Dean can take it."

Sam blinks, adding another digit to his first, and it goes so easily he adds yet another, and another, until he has four fingers moving inside of his brother and is sliding them in and out of the wet, slippery warmth of Dean's hole.

"See what a greedy cunt he's got?" John breathes in his ear. "See how cock-hungry it is?"

Sam's eyes follow the hypnotic movement of his hand, the swollen, gripping stretch of Dean's muscles around his knuckles, and nods slowly.

"Now just look for that little bump inside, all the way inside..."

Sam stretches his fingers, fumbling around the warm depths of Dean's ass with curious pads, when suddenly he brushes something and Dean moans, tilting his hips to give Sam an even better access.

"That's it, son," whispers John, "look how happy you made your brother... now try to find it again..."

Sam finds the bump again, presses against it, rubs it lightly until Dean is panting and his cock is standing red and proud, the flushed tip leaking profusely. 

Sam can't get enough of watching Dean unravel before him, green eyes glassy and freckled cheeks ruddy with ecstasy, thighs quivering with the intensity of his pleasure; he just keeps playing with his prostate, starved for the way his brother's head falls back against the mattress, lean throat tense and shiny with sweat, for the short, panting breaths that fall from lush, bitten lips.

Sam can already feel his own cock leaking in his pants, but there isn't any warning before Dean comes suddenly, pupils blown out and almost panicked under the overstimulation as his dick shoots out a few strings of white, thick come.

"Very good, Sammy," John praises. "You know just how to please our little whore..."

Sam pulls his slick fingers out of his brother, and they leave the stretched hole with a squelching sound and a faint whine of protest from Dean.

"Listen very carefully now," John continues, "we're getting to the most important part."

Sam wipes his sticky hand on the sheets, looking up at his father.

"See how pliant you made him?" John asks, waving a hand to Dean’s slack face, and Sam can't help feeling a little smug at seeing him so out of it just because his little brother fingered him for a while.

He really _is_ a whore, isn't he?

"Now that he is all spent and easy, you can just decide which position to put him in…"

John pats affectionately at Dean's hip, and the boy smiles lazily.

"Do you want to fuck your brother on his back, like a girl, see all his slutty reactions as you stuff him full of come?"

John manhandles Dean to his stomach before grasping his hips to pull them up, and the boy goes easily, thighs spread wide and back arched to show his ass.

"Or do you prefer him on his knees, taking your cock like the whore he is?"

From the way Sam's mouth goes dry at seeing his brother so submissive, pretty ass high in the air like a bitch in heat, there really is no hesitation.

"This one," he says, voice raspy with arousal.

John nods approvingly.

"That's a good choice, son. It's always important to remind a bitch of its rightful place, and Dean is definitely the biggest bitch of all. Aren't you, boy?"

He slaps playfully at one of Dean's  cheeks, and the boy lets out a little moan, muffled by the sheets his face his mushed into.

John snickers, amused.

"Now remember, you can't just shove your dick up there without any protection."

John produces out of his jean pocket a shiny foil packet, waving it around to better show Sam.

"That's a condom, as I'm sure you already knew, but I feel it's my duty to explain how very important it is that you don't forget it," John says with a pointed look.

Sam nods obediently, waiting for what's next.

"This little thing here," John continues, "will prevent you from getting girls pregnant, or from getting any diseases from your partner, boy or girl."

Sam makes a face, remembering the horrifying pictures of various STDs they had been shown in sex ed, and John snickers at his reaction.

"I see you already know what the risks are, that's very good, son," he laughs.

The foil packet crinkles between his fingers.

"I'll show you the proper way to put it on, but for now, it isn't necessary," John declares. "Dean here is our personal whore, you don't have to worry about protecting yourself with him. He's as clean as it gets."

He looks over at his naked son, a proud look on his face.

"Plus he loves the feeling of being filled with come, so who are we to take that away from him, am I right?"

Dean wriggles his butt enticingly and sends a coy smile above his shoulder, drawing a amused laugh from John.

"God, sometimes I forget what a slut you are," he says, fondness seeping through his voice, and Sam smiles.

But already John is unbuckling his belt, turning to Sam as his fingers work blindly to open the fly.

"I'm gonna fuck him now," he announces, "give you some pointers for when it's your turn, alright?"

Sam nods, eyes drawn to where his father is now unzipping his fly, taking his cock out and…

Well.

It's impressive.

It's even a bit overwhelming, to be honest, the flushed shaft long and thick as it bobs heavily between John's legs, nestled in a patch of black curls. The sheer size of it has Sam a bit jealous, wondering if his dick will ever be that big... but John, apparently well aware of the self-esteem issues the comparison with an adult cock could create, just smiles reassuringly.

"Don't worry, son... I wasn't anywhere near that big when I was your age," he says. "And anyway, the size doesn't matter as long as your know what to do with it... that's what I'm here to show you." 

John palms his erection and Sam tries not to feel in competition with it as his dad coats the engorged flesh with lube.

"See, no matter the size, if you want a smooth ride a little lubrication is always nice," he explains calmly. "That way whatever pace you choose, rough or tender, slow or fast, and it'll always be slick and good for the both of you. Got it?"

John positions himself right behind Dean, and the boy moans in anticipation when the tip of his dad's cock nudges his hole.

"Hush, Dean," John scolds him with a hard slap on the right cheek. "This isn't about you."

He turns back to Sam.

"Is it okay, can you see everything?"

Sam nods, taking in the deliciously wrong view of his father's dick, red and angry, pressing softly against Dean's twitching hole.

"Okay now look closely," John orders, and pushes in.

The mushroom head of his dick goes in easily, swallowed by the loose ring of muscle, but John doesn't go any further.

"You can give a little bit of time to adjust as you go in," he explains, "just a few seconds here and there for them to get used to you."

Dean whines pitifully, hips rolling to try and take more of his father's cock inside.

"Dean doesn't care for it of course," John adds with a wink. "He always wants to be rammed into the mattress like the slut he is... but he needs to be reminded who the boss is sometimes."

Dean huffs in the sheets, and John snickers before picking up the slide where he left off and resuming his pushing... and now Sam can't take his eyes off of where his father's dick is disappearing inside his slut of a brother, inch after inch swallowed by the greedy hole.

"See, here it goes in pretty easily since your brother's cunt is so well-used, but with others you'd have to find the balance between pressing in and restraining, so you don't hurt them."

Finally John bottoms out, his whole cock sheathed inside his son, fat balls pressed against the smooth skin of Dean's ass.

"When you're all the way inside," John says, "you can also wait a bit for them to get used to being filled, just until they give you the green light. And then," he adds, slowly retracting until only the head of his dick is nestled in Dean, "you can start the real fucking."

John spreads his son's knees a little wider, pulls the narrow hips a little higher before he starts pushing in slowly again.

"Usually you start slow and then work up the rhythm, unless they ask you specifically to give them a hard fuck..."

At these words Dean whines, pushing his hips back as if asking for more cock, but John only laughs.

"Dean here _always_ wants a hard fuck, he loves a good pounding of his sweet little cunt," he explains happily, "but I find that if I start slow and drag it out he's desperate in no time, pleading and begging to be fucked like a bitch in heat."

Indeed, after a few more thrusts John has Dean panting and moaning on his cock, hips rocking backwards as he begs desperately.

"Please, daddy," he whines, "please fuck me harder, _please_..."

Hearing his brother being so fucking slutty, begging like a whore for their father's cock, has Sam rock-hard and leaking in his pants, and he can't help palming his erection through his jeans, squeezing the bulge lightly to try and alleviate some pressure...

Only John doesn't seem fazed by Dean's shameless pleading, and he just keeps plowing his son's hole slow and deep, as Dean fucking _keens_ every time he deliberately brushes his prostate.

"Uh, da--daddy, please," he cries, and his cheeks are flushed and his cock is leaking where is rests heavy on his thighs, " _please_ make me come, _please_..."

It goes on like this for a few more minutes, Dean becoming more and more incoherent as his body arches and bends beautifully to take his father's cock, until he is simply moaning in the sheets, green eyes glazed and glassy... and then John just.

Pulls out.

Dean starts whining pitifully as soon as his hole is emptied, his hips rolling on air as he babbles desperately, scrambling for purchase on the sheets, and John turns to Sam.

"What do you say, son? Want to give him the pounding he's been begging for?"

Sam can't take off his pants fast enough, and his dad chuckles fondly as the mattress dips under the boy's weight.

"What do I have to do?" Sam asks nervously, one hand stroking Dean's hip reverently, and John lets out a little laugh.

"Don't worry, boy," he says warmly, putting an arm around his Sam's shoulders. "Just do what feels good."

Sam nods, eyes irresistibly drawn to the way Dean's hole is glistening in the dim light, the stretched, gaping circle of his rim slick and begging to be filled...

"Please, Sammy," Dean says, and the breathless prayer goes straight  to Sam's dick. "Please fuck me, _please fill me_..."

Dean arches like a cat, hips rocking back and forth to better show the fluttering stretch of his open cunt, and _god_ , Sam is so ready for this; with one swift snap of the hips, he aligns his cock to the pink entrance and sinks inside his brother.

The first few seconds are almost too good to be true, and Sam's vision blurs.

 _So hot_.

He can't even control his movements anymore, and when he opens his eyes again ( _so hot, so tight_ ) he's buried inside Dean, balls pressed into the warm meat of the boy's ass, and his fingers are hooked to Dean's hips, fingernails digging into the golden skin.

Dean moans and his insides twitch around Sam, making him gasp, and John laughs.

"He's got a fine little cunt, your brother, doesn't he? Tighter than a virgin..."

Sam doesn't even have the energy to nod, he only can do one thing at the moment, and that's fuck his brother's wet pussy like the fuckhole it is... 

John's gleeful laughter rings in his ears as he starts moving, cock sliding in and out of the pretty wet hole, pumping harder at every thrust, and Dean is moaning, moaning and panting, creamy thighs slapping against Sam's every time he rocks backwards... and then Sam changes the angle and Dean starts to scream, to scream and wail and beg like a fucking pornstar, and Sam's loosing his rhythm but it's _so fucking good_.

"Yes yes there, Sammy, like this, fuck me like you _mean_ it, harder, _harder, fuck me_!"

And Sam's is pounding his brother's ass as hard and wild as possible and Dean is screaming at the top of his lungs, _harder, faster, harder_ ; Sam can see his father jerking off his huge red cock at the corner of his eye and the friction is so fucking _amazing_ and Sam's seeing stars... 

And then Sam's coming, shooting deep inside of Dean, stuffing his brother's hole with white, sticky seed, and John groans and he's coming too, thick white stripes of come painting lines on his son's glinting back, and Sam can feel his orgasm shuddering in his whole body and he has never felt so _good_. 

Dean is panting, nape sweaty and red and he collapses on the mattress, shoulders just going boneless against the sheets, his lean, fucked-out body only held up by Sam's cock where it is still rooted deep in his ass...

Sam gives a couple more experimental thrusts before he pulls out, relishing in Dean's weak, broken whimper when his hole releases Sam's cock with an obscene, greedy little sound.

"Sammy, my boy," John says with pride in his gravelly tone, and he has already tucked his cock away in his jeans. "You really fucked him good and hard, look how wrecked he is..."

Sam watches proudly at the large, gaping entrance of his brother's fucked-open cunt, at the pink fluttering stretch of it, at the wet little puddle of come soaking the sheets under Dean.

"And look at that, he even came again on your cock," John remarks.

He slaps a hand on Dean's ass, and Sam can see his come (his own come, _Jesus Christ_ ) slowly seeping out between the plump, firm cheeks.

"Huh, Dean, you slut?" John laughs. "You came from being fucked by your own brother, like the shameless whore you are?"

Dean nods sleepily, eyelids drooping shut as he smiles weakly at his father.

"God, I raised such a slut," John says, pride brightening his voice, as he slips a finger inside Dean's over-stretched hole, twisting it in the gooey mess Sam left. "See, son," he says, pulling his finger out and turning to Sam, "that's the goal you want to achieve: a pretty pussy stretched pink and wide, and a gorgeous slut limp on your bed, completely fucked-out and happy with a load of your come deep inside them. Got it?"

Sam tucks himself back in his pants, nodding gravely, but then the reality of it suddenly hits him; he just fucked his big brother.

He just came harder than he ever had inside _Dean_ , painted his velvety insides with a load of come like he was his personal come dump... and now Sam kinda feels like he may be over jerking off alone in the shower.

But... John said it was his sex education... what if it was a one-time thing? Then Sam could never again feel the tight heat of his slut of a brother around his cock...

"Don't worry," John adds with a conspiratorial wink, and Sam realizes that he just said all that out loud. "From now on Dean will be your official training body... we'll make sure every single drop of your come goes exactly where it's supposed to be."

He looks down at Dean, at the sleepy expanse of his exhausted body.

"After all, that slutty brother of yours isn't gonna fill himself, am I right?"

He chuckles, and Sam looks at the satisfied expression on his brother's face, and honestly?

He can’t _wait_ for his next session. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and for those of you who don't agree with the dubcon tag, I put it up because although Dean seems really enthusiastic and eager in this fic, he's still underage, and probably only okay with this because he's been conditioned to like it, so... yeah, dubcon. 
> 
> Also, this fic was unbeta'd, so if you saw any mistake or awkward repetition, or if you think I should add tags, just tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, and remember... 
> 
> KUDOS ARE LOVE. ;)


End file.
